evosolariafandomcom-20200214-history
Stars
Stars are a very important aspect of Evosolaria, since with their traits and attributes they influence every planet and moon in their system, and the brightest of them affect even adjacent star systems. Also, for the first time in a game of this type, players are able to fully interact with the stars: place their fleets in direct orbit above them and fight over them, construct orbital outposts to study them or even extract resources from them (Star Lifting), perform wondrous feats of Stellar Engineering and alter their type, move them - and their entire system - to different (non-occupied) coordinates or construct enormous Dyson spheres around them to harness the full extent of their Solar Power, transform them into massive super-computers (Matrioshka Brains) or use the vast living space for colonization. Like Planets, Stars have both Traits and Attributes. Stellar Traits The Stellar Traits are: *'Luminosity Class' (8, seemingly ranked but actually following the discrete traits mechanics): Indicates the brightness (solar power) and also the size of the star. The Luminosity Classes (from smaller/dimmer to larger/brighter) are: **Dwarf Star (class VII) **Subdwarf Star (class VI) **Standard Star (class V) **Subgiant Star (class IV) **Giant Star (class III) **Bright Giant Star (class II) **Supergiant Star (class I) **Hypergiant Star (class 0) *'Spectral Type' (6, seemingly ranked but actually following the discrete traits mechanics): Indicates the color of the star and also its temperature, while having an effect on solar power as well (though not as important as the luminosity class). The 6 Spectral Types (from coolest to hottest) are: **Brown Star **Red Star **Orange Star **Yellow Star **White Star **Blue Star Important Note: Luminosity Class and Spectral Type are independent Traits, but are related. In other words, not all (48) combinations of star sizes and colors exist (both in nature and in Evosolaria), but only 21 of them. So in essence it can be said that this game has 21 distinct "Star Types". *'Age' (?, seemingly ranked but actually following the discrete traits mechanics): As all Stellar Traits, the Age of a Star is the final product of the Universe Generation Procedure and it affects both its Metallicity Attribute and its Evolution Timer. more details on that and the various star ages once the universe generation procedure's final steps are finished *'Features' (?, list not complete yet): Like Planets, Stars have their own set of unique Features that affect their Attributes. *'Special Resources '(?, list not complete yet) : As in Planets, special resources can be found in Stars as well. Stellar Attributes The Stellar Attributes are: *'Solar Power' (from 6 to 26): In the following table the Solar Power for each of the 21 Star Types (combinations of Luminosity Class and Spectral Type) is presented, as well as how that solar power diminishes the further away we move from the star (by a value of 2 for each further orbit #). The coloring roughly represents the effect of Solar Power on the planets of each orbit, with the blue color when little or no light reaches there, red color when the orbit is saturated with too much light and the green color when the amount of light is roughly equivalent to that of "habitable" worlds, like Earth. The Last column is the effect of the star's brightness in adjacent star systems. As can be seen, stars less bright than Red Giants aren't capable of affecting nearby systems. Note: for the purposes of calculating the Orbital Solar reaching a particular orbit in a Binary Star System (with two suns), each sun's power is diminished separately for that distance (effectively the Orbital Solar is reduced by a value of 4 for each orbit #). For example, in a system with a Blue Bright Giant Star as its primary star and a Red Subdwarf companion star, the Orbital Solar of the planets in the 2nd orbit will be: 17+5 = 22, and for the planets of the 3rd orbit it will be: 15+3 =18. *'Gas Extraction Rate (?):' With the process known as Star Lifting, Gas can be obtained from Stars in the same way it is obtained from Gas Giants. [more details to come later, but it should be noted that the extraction rate will be much lower than that of Gas Giants - a Star's much great gravity hinders the extraction process - but it compensates by having practically unlimited deposits - there is no gas deposit attribute in Stars and they can't be depleted - and by allowing the extraction of - even smaller but also unlimited - amounts of Metal formed in the Star's core. *'Metallicity:' It is the % of heavier elements - Metal - within a Star's gaseous mass. It takes values between 0.1% and 3% and does exactly what it looks: when star lifting Gas from a Star, you also obtain Metal equal to Gas*Metallicity. Metallicity is a function of Star Type and Star Age, and also has important consequences on the types and sizes of planets that will populate the star system. More details again once the universe generation procedure's final steps are finished *'Evolution Timer': Not even stars remain eternal, they change and evolve with time (though very slowly). All 21 stellar types have a well-defined evolution path that determines how long they will remain in each phase of their lives and to which type they will transform when that phase is over*. The Evolution Timer counts down until that time for the the transition has come. It should be noted that such natural changes in the types of stars will be a very rare occasion still (plus the timer always visible so the players can see it coming and avoid unwanted surpises), and will concern mostly the short-lived hypergiant and supergiant stars, while stable Standard Luminosity Stars will usually have an Evolution Timer counting down Years. Players with very advanced technology (Stellar Engineering) will be able to slow down, stop, reverse or significantly accelerate the timer or ultimately simply ignore the evolutionary process and transform Stars from one type to the other as they wish. (*) the Galaxy Generation Procedure determines how much time is left for a phase to end. For example, the Blue Giant phase of a Star may last for 3 months (after which it becomes a Red Supergiant for 2 months) but the Procedure may determine that this particular star has already been for 2 months in the Blue Giant phase, thus the timer will count down from 30 days. Degenerate Stars Besides the regular, bright stars, the universe (and Evosolaria) is filled with various exotic remnants of Stars, such as Black Holes, Quark Stars, Neutron Star and Pulsars that have some unique attributes and gameplay effects (such as Gravity Wells in Black Holes, that significantly slow down ships attempting to leave away from them and significantly reduce the effectiveness of the Projectile type of Ship Weapons) and a very interesting list of rare and valuable special resources.'' details to come''